It was Just a Game
by BabeGia103
Summary: Draco Malfoy always plays mind games. What happens when one of them find out his little game, what happens when they get to chose his next conquest? what happens when they chose Harry Potter. Slash Harry and Draco. if you dont like i dont give a ...
1. a challange

  
Hi! My name is Gia and this is my fan fiction. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I love them and cant wait for the 6th book to come out. I even pre-ordered it. I'm such a dork. Please read and review my story. 

How did Draco let it go so far. He was always in control, he prided himself on knowing and hiding his emotions but this time it was different. And of all people Harry Fucking Potter. Why him? Why couldn't at least have been the weasel, he was at least a pureblood, a blood traitor, but still a pureblood.

It was just a game. that's all it was meant to be. But no that St. Potter had to be so emotional. And you know what they say about emotions, they rub off on you.

That's it, that's the answer. Potter's emotions rubbed off on him. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

All Draco's life he has been that which was the apple of his mother's eye. She was delighted in everything he did. He was the spitting image of his father, from the shape pointed features to the paleness of his skin. But what he did have from her was her smile, which she was the only one honored enough to see, and her sense of humor.

You see, as beautiful as Mrs. Malfoy was, she still took a delight in seeing people squirm. Mind games where her and Draco's favorite. She was the one to give Draco the idea in the first place, but I dear say, she never thought he would take it so far while still at school.

The game was call Crossing Over or Stepping Over, which ever one you like better. It was a very fun game, trust me I have played many times. The theme of the game was to chose a person that can help you in some way, they have to be connected in some way otherwise what was the point of doing it with them, and make friends with them. Trust me again, it is a lot harder than it sounds. It was a good way to make allies. Something he had to learn how to do fast.

A reason his father was so powerful in the wizarding world was because he know how to make alliances. After becoming friend with this person it was easy to take advantage of them. The person was usually so charmed by having a friend from such a powerful family, it was easy to manipulate them. He became so good at the game, that they would do everything he wanted them to do. And I do mean everything.

Draco's very first challenge was a failure. It was the first year of Hogwarts, they had been on there way to school. It was Harry Potter. An alliance with Potter would have been the beginning of his career. If he had been successful, it would have been better move than anything his father would have ever done. But he was new at the game and didn't play his cards as good as he could have. Potter turned him down.

Sometimes he thought if he had waited till they arrived at school, till he had known more about Potter, if it would have made a difference. But he knows it wouldn't have. First impressions are everything, and Draco made his in the robes store. There was no going back to fix it now.

Even if he had made friend with the Famous Harry Potter, it wouldn't have mattered, he told himself. He would of still handed Potter over to the Dark Lord.

Who had he just finished with? Oh, yes, it was Susan Bones, in Hufflepuff. Her Aunt was to be the next Minister of Magic. It had been harder than he had expected. For a Hufflepuff, Bones was very untrusting. It took her a long time to put her bearers down. But of course, Draco had done it. By this time he was an expert at the game.

Bones on the other hand was very clever herself, she found out what he was doing. In finding out she wasn't angry, no, in fact she gave in a challenge. They have finished their little 'tit n tat' together. Draco was putting his pants back on, he hated going it outside, his skin was so sensitive to the cold air, when Susan began to talk.

'You know that was a dirty trick you played on me.'

'I didn't hear you complaining two seconds ago. In fact you seemed to be pleased when shouting my name.' He wasn't angry that she figured it out. Because she figured it out she stormed to him in a fury and they had hard angry sex, which was very satisfactory. Angry sex always was.

'Yes that was very fun, but now its over. And I want to chose you next conquest.' I snorted, ready to retort but she continued. 'Since I know I'm the smartest one of all your conquests, I think I should be the one to pick the next one. As a reward.'

'And if I refuse?'

'You wont, but if you do, then there will be an article in the Daily Prophet.'

'And what will be in that article?'

'An explanation of your little game that your mother taught you how to play. With a little bit of my imagination, of course.'

Draco calmly put him black shirt on. He rubbed it over his chest to flatten to wrinkles. He was thinking it over. Shirley, if she was smart enough to find out what he was doing, then he should give her a reward.

'Okay, I'll do it. Who is my next conquest?'

'Harry Potter'


	2. Step One

  
thank you for my review, i'm sick this weekend so i worked really hard on this chapter. but i am on lots of drugs so if there are any mistakes, i am sorry. 

Chapter 2: Step One

The next day went as clock work. Draco has played this game many times, but this time it was Harry Potter. It wasn't that Draco was scared, no it was that he was a little worried. Potter had turned him down before, he was the first and only, and he just wanted to proceed with caution.

Susan Bones wanted him to jump in and talk to Potter that day, but what she didn't know to play the game was an art. It took time to study, analyze and learn your prey. You had to calculate from what angle to attack your prey from. So Draco sat back and watched Potter, for he was the prey and he, himself was the predator.

The acts of his friends were so predictable at meal time it was sickening. The Mudblood sat reading a school book once in a while pausing to take a drink of her pumpkin juice and the Weasel eat by shoveling whatever was edible into his mouth and talked. But Potter on the other hand didn't look very happy. He always sat there poking his food with his fork, eating very little.

Draco notice ever since the end of last year, Potter seemed preoccupied. He smiled and laughed and spoke when spoken to but there was this underlining depression in him. Not very many people noticed it but he, Potter's friend and of course, the teachers.

Potter's friends tried to reach him, but he either didn't hear them or he just didn't care. It intrigued Draco, he wanted to know what happen to the perfect Golden Boy to make him sad.

Draco watched as Potter studied in the library for tests. When frustrated with something he would rub his temples with his fingers. While nervous he would run his hand through his black messy hair, in so making it messier. But Draco also witness him zoning out in classes, sitting at his desk hand propped under his chin, with his mouth open.

After a week of watch his prey he found his way in. All Potter needed was some one to talk to. And Draco could do that, he's played the good listener many times. So on one Monday morning in potions Draco started his little scheme.

At the end of class Draco took his time to put his belongings away. He was waiting for the Dream Team to make there exit. As Potter and his friend walked passed his desk, Draco put out his leg, causing Ron to slam to the floor.

'Watch were your going Weasel. Your Blood Traitor filth got on my shoes.' he leaned over and brushed off his shoe with the back of his hand.

Ron stood up as quickly as possible, trying gather all his dignity. 'You tripped me, Ferret Face.'

'Malfoy, what do you want?' Draco's attention turned to Potter. Who didn't speak with his normal amount of hatred, only perhaps because he did have the energy. 'You didn't wait for us just to trip Ron.'

Draco was taken aback, he never gave Potter credit for actually thinking. 'And what makes you think I didn't just stay behind to trip the pauper?' he smirked at them evilly. 'you are not the center of my world Potter,' he looks at his nails, 'I know how much you want to be, but it just isn't so.' Draco gathered his things and left the class.

The conversation didn't go quite as he had hoped, but he had underestimated Potter's intelligent. Something he will never do again.

You may ask what Draco was doing? How was he going to be friend Potter while tripping his friends and calling his obsessed. Well you forget that Draco is a master mind when it comes to this game. So I can either tell you or show you.

The very next day, Malfoy was walking to the half-giants hut on the edge of the forest going to his Care of Magical Creatures lesson with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. The trio was stalking in front of him with the Mudblood in the middle, she was caring on about how important it is that they help free the House Elves. Complete rubbish if you ask me, House Elves, Freedom, they would all drop dead from shock. Anyways, he saw the next step to his plan unfold.

In that class, Malfoy knew that the Dream Team loved the big ugly oaf very dearly and the best way to get under Potter's skin was to insult him.

'O.K. class, I have a real treat for you.' said the illiterate oaf. The giant led them a little into the forest, and there in the clearing was just a plain elephant. It was as tall as the giant himself and was a dull shade of gray. What he thinking, elephant have no magical property. Why was he showing them this.

'This is Emily,' he said nodding toward the giant gray thing eating what looked to be peanuts. 'She is an elephant, and for those of you who are stumped they do have magical properties.'

The Mudblood's hand flew up in the air, but to every one's surprise, he ignored her. 'As you know there are many different kinds of magic, well the elephant like the unicorn are what we call pure magic.'

'Professor, there is nowhere in the book that talks about the properties of the elephant.' once again the Mudblood spoke without turn.

'Well if you shut up for once, he'll tell you what they are so you don't have to read it.' Draco snapped at her. She want quite and sent an apologizing look. Hagrid on the other hand looked at Malfoy shocked, along with the rest of the class, including Potter.

But whatever, 'elephant are for luck, they are considered to most intelligent creatures on the face of the earth, even smart then owls.' class went on very well and Draco was shocked that he had actually learned something for once in that class. The only bad thing was that he had not found any chance to throw an insult at Hagrid or Potter and his friends.

But then there at the end of class he moment hit him straight in the face, quiet literally. Harry Potter hadn't been watching where he was going and ran right in to Draco, knocking them both to the floor on top of each other.

'Watch where your going Scar Head.' Draco exclaimed, pissed at being caught off guard and having Potter on top of him for the world to see.

'Sorry Malfoy, I didn't see you.'

'You didn't see me, I think you did it on propose.' accused Malfoy

'Yes Malfoy, I ran into you on propose, just so I can get a feel in' Potter said sarcastically getting to his feet with the help of Ron and Hermione.

Malfoy stood too, brushing himself off. He quickly took out his wand and pointed out at Potters head. 'I am sick of your attitude Potter, up better show me respect or something bad is going to happen to you and your little frien…' he didn't get time to finish because Potter swung his leg at the bottom of Draco's leg and sent him crashing to the floor. He hit his head hard on a rock but didn't have time to think of it, because Potter throw himself on top of him and Draco got what he wanted. His plan was going as planned.


	3. why do you hate me?

  
Chapter 3: Why Do You Hate Me? 

'This is all your fault, Potter.'

'My fault, why is this my fault?'

The two boys were sitting in the Headmaster's office waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. They sat in two very uncomfortable wooden chairs, they were both dirty with mud caked to their clothes and hair from their little wrestling match in the forbidden forest.

'If you had been watching where you were going, we wouldn't be in this mess.' Draco stated with annoyance in his voice but inside he was very satisfied with himself and the situation.

Harry looked at him with his mouth open, not able to say a thing to his enemy's stupid way of looking at the event. How could it be his fault, he had apologized to the spoiled prat.

After a few minutes of looking down Potter's throat Malfoy snapped, 'Close your mouth Potter, you'll catch flies.'

Harry shook his head, shocked at his ability to zone out in the presents of his rival. The boy he was looking at was no longer a boy but slowly turning into a man, what kind of man he would turn out to be was a mystery. Why was it that every time you looked into the eyes of Malfoy, you saw… Well that's just it, you saw nothing at all.

In the eyes of Malfoy was nothing. He never showed emotion and that was something Harry hated and envied about him. Why couldn't he do it? No, he wore his emotions right on his sleeves, so that who ever wanted could see.

At the moment Harry felt so, so, … there wasn't a word for what he felt. Losing someone you love is the most, what is the word, well I guess there is no word for it either. But just for names sake we'll say it makes you feel sad and yet it is so much more than sadness. It could be explained, perhaps by the word angry, but not even that explains it enough.

At that point the Headmaster walked in with McGonagall and Snape at his side. The teachers didn't look happy at the present situation. Snape looked as if he were about to hex Potter where he sat and McGonagall had her disappointed face on. Dumbledore on the other hand looked as pleased as ever. Nothing could put that man in a bad mood, except for maybe Voldemort himself.

The teachers entered and sat by their students, as Dumbledore sat at his desk. 'And what brings you two young gentlemen here today?'

The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. How could it be that someone so brilliant could be so crazy, he knew exactly why they were there. Yet he wanted them to voice the problem themselves, probably so they could hear for themselves the silliness of it all. Yes the reason they were there is what you can call stupid.

'Well Professor, I can explain, Potter here was being his normal stupid abnormal clumsy self and fell on me. Then he had the nerve to say it was my fault.' Draco shot at the Headmaster. He took a deep breath and looked to Potter to deny it, but the denial never came. All he got were shocked and then angry looks from his teachers. But Dumbledore still looked unfazed.

'Is that all?' asked the Headmaster.

'Yes,'

'Okay, so your punishments will be a week of detention for both of you, starting tonight.' said Dumbledore. There was an instant call of outrage but they were all excused. 'Oh, yes, and I think you should serve your detentions together, since you two seem to love to be in the presents of one another.'

Potter's hands went to his face and he rubbed his temples. What else could go wrong this day for him. First he was late for his morning class, missed breakfast and now he had to spend a week with Malfoy. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to do anything, all he wanted was to go to his room and lay down and forget that there was anything for him to do.

Draco on the other hand had thoughts of triumph in his head. This is what he planned to happen, this is what he wanted. This was all going to plan.

* * *

That night after dinner Harry made is way down to the dungeons. He reluctantly stopped at the Potions Masters door and knocked. He was thinking of all the places he would rather be then than there: at school with Dudley, in the kitchen with Aunt Petunia, or riding in the car with Uncle Vernon. There were the simple one that consisted of home and then there were the ones he would do if he got desperate: fight Voldemort, visit Gwaup, or go on another date with Cho. But none of them came as he walked into the room to see the two people he hated worst at the school.

Draco sat in a chair on the right side of Snape's desk, writing fiercely on a piece of parchment, Snape was doing the same. Harry stood at the door, watching the scene before him. The two men looked as twins, but with different color hair.

'Are you going to stand there all night Mr. Potter or come in and make yourself useful?' barked the Professor.

Harry looked down at the floor but walked the rest of the way into the room and closed the door behind him. When Harry looked up, Malfoy was looking at him. In a moment of craziness Harry thought he saw him lick his lips, but he knew it couldn't have happened because no soon that he had seen the incident had the boy looked away.

Snape waited for Potter to come around the room and sit in desk far from he and Malfoy. 'For your detention tonight, you will be helping me package, store and label all of my new ingredients. Which I am sorry to saw I will not be apart of for I have many papers to correct.' He gesture to a door at the far wall, 'Every things in there I will check on you in an hour.'

Draco got up from his seat and headed to the door pointed out, with Potter following closely behind. When he opened to the door, the room inside was a nothing but a large closet filled with empty shelves and boxes filled with things in jars. He set his bag on the floor and sat on one of the boxes, as Potter entered and closed the door behind them.

Harry rubbed his eyes with his hands and gave a heavy sigh. By the looks of all the boxes, this was going to take hours. And most likely he wouldn't get any help from Malfoy. He sat on the floor and started sorting thought the boxes and strangle enough so was Malfoy, helping him.

Malfoy sat opposite Harry dragging things from the same box out. Potter stopped out of shock, what was he doing, he was to close for comfort.

'Um… Malfoy can you scoot back?' Draco looked around as if lost, that was the first in Potter has ever seen anything in the much familiar gray eyes other than anger. And that scared Potter.

Malfoy scooted away and continued working. Potter continued working also and kept an untrusting eyes on the other boy. Malfoy smirked at this, he stopped his working and watched as the boy eyed him.

'Why do you hate me?' the question came out of Malfoy like a shape knife. It wasn't filled with sarcasm, or hate, or even spite. All it was, was a simple question that needed a simple answer. Malfoy was sincere in every word he said.

(sorry people I must finish with there, I just wanted to finish this chapter. I promise I will have the next out as soon as I can. With school it is really hard. Please keep reading. I promise it gets much better after this. He he he)


	4. Hurt Pride

Chapter 4: Hurt Pride

'Why are you asking me this, Malfoy?' Potter was in complete shock over Malfoy's question. But it was a true, why did they hate each other?

'Because I want to know.' answered Draco simply. Potter bit his lower lip and looked around the room, as if asking what the right answer was, as if there was a right answer. Malfoy kept his eyes on the other boy, pondering the answer he would give and very satisfied by the reaction the question gave to the boy.

'Um… I don't know that's just the way it is. You and I are enemies, it was meant to be that way' he paused, 'But it could also be that you are a complete ass and humiliate my friends and I when ever you get a chance. Pick one Malfoy.'

That was a very satisfying answer. Potter really didn't know why he hated his well known rival. This gave Draco a way in. He could be friend Potter without him even knowing it. There was something very alluring about having an enemy and he must say that Potter was a very good enemy. But he could put that great relationship away for another between them.

'Well, at least I know why I hate you.' Malfoy said smoothly and got back to work. Potter tried to ignore the itching sensation he had to ask why, but he caved in.

'Why do you hate me, then Malfoy?'

Malfoy pause for a second before answering, he knew Potter would want to know. It was surprising how easy in was to lead Potter where he wanted him. No wonder Voldemort could always do it. 'Well where do I begin' he slicked back his already perfect hair and continued. 'There is that fact that you put my father in jail,'

'No, you hated me way before then, I know you did.'

'Really am I that transparent, any ways I wasn't finished. And the fact that you get away with everything because you're the Sodding Boy Who Lived.'

'What, like you don't get away with things all the time.'

'Stop interrupting Potter or I wont finish telling you.' he thought some more before answering again. 'And for what you did to me in first year.'

Harry looked around confused, what did he do to Malfoy fist year? He tried the think back to fist year, WOW if felt so long ago. He didn't do anything, everything that happen Malfoy started or got him back for.

Malfoy sat patently as Potter went through his memories. But the retard was taking a long time. 'Fine Potter, for get it. It was a long time ago, I didn't mean to have you think. I know how hard that is for you.'

'No, no. I want to know what it is. Tell me.' Potter really was innocent in what he did and thought. That drove Malfoy mad.

He hesitated in answering. What would he say, what would he do. Potter would probably think he was lying. But Draco was like the Devil, he mixed the truth with his lies. So he told him half the truth, or so he told himself.

'You hurt my pride. You refused my hand of friendship.' Draco said simply.

Potter was shocked, he opened and closed his name like a fish out of water. What was he to believe, he knew that he hurt Malfoy's pride and that he was angry but to think that the event had been such a blow that it still affected the boy to this day. Had Malfoy kept this in all this time. Had he really hated Potter for his hurt Pride. It took Harry some time to gather himself.

'Why are we doing this?' was the question that finally reached Harry's lips.

Draco was on account relieved that Potter hadn't gone on to wanting to talk about the Malfoy's hurt pride. 'I don't know why you're doing this but I'm doing it because we had detention and Snape would lay a golden eyes if we don't do this.' he said labeling what looked to be a jar of slimy worms.

'Don't mess with me Malfoy, why are you talking to me? What gave you the idea to ask me such a question as to why I hate you?' Potter snapped.

'Well, no matter what I will hate you.' explained Malfoy 'But I have to be in this same room with you, and I don't like to be bored so I don't see the harm in talking to you.' he kept his eyes on what he was doing, Potter had stopped all together what he was doing. 'Who knows maybe we'll become the best of friends.' he said sarcastically.

Potter rolled his eyes, only his enemy would joke about them one day of becoming friend in detention. He did some times wonder how different his life would of become if he had shaken Malfoy's hand that fateful day on the train.

He knew if he had shaken the boys hand life would be different. He would be in Slytherin for one and the other is he most likely would of said yes to Voldemort's offer in his first year and joined his side. In do making the bad Harry Potter. But he had to think it wouldn't of been all bad to be Malfoy's friend, I mean being a Malfoy must be great.

Potter was interrupted from his thinking be the voice of Malfoy going off again. 'Don't you think you should help Potter? I mean you have sitting there for like five minute with that same look on your face.' Malfoy had a point, Potter was just sitting there while he did all the work.

Potter shock his head and came out of his dream land of befriending Malfoy. It would never happen there is no point in wasting time and thinking about.

The boys worked away in silence until Malfoy broke it with another attempt to have a conversation. 'So what's your story Potter?'

'What are you talking about now Malfoy?'

'There is always two sides to every story. I want to know yours' Malfoy looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. There it was again, was Malfoy doing on propose, could you turn something like that on and off. For the second time Potter saw, something that was other than nothing in Malfoy's eyes, and that was a big deal.

'Why do you want to know? So you can go tell your father' Harry didn't know what he was talking about. Tell his father was the last thing from Draco's mind. Plus Draco knew his father already knew why Potter was upset. It did happen after the whole thing in the department of Mysteries.

'Why is it that you can never just forget who I am? Pretend I'm the Mudblood or the Weasel for a second and tell me.' Potter looked at him up and down, not wanting to trust him. 'Just tell me something, I don't like to be bored.'

'Do you think I am here to entertain you Malfoy.' What did Malfoy want? Thing were getting to weird for Potter to handle.

Malfoy left the question hanging, what was he to say, Yes Potter you are for my entertainment, that would send Potter off the wall. He was trying to befriend him, not make him go crazy, that was for later. (evil smirk.) But then he couldn't say no that wasn't Malfoy. So he left his question hanging to for the birds to feed on.

'You know there are rules to being enemies.' he told Potter. Harry went with it, at least they were talking of enemies and not friends.

'Is that so? And they would be?'

'They say that you can tell what kind of man someone is by the enemies he has. I think you worthy of having an enemy such as you.'

Wow, did Malfoy just compliment Potter. Well the best way Malfoy could yes I guess he did. But what was going through the mind of Potter at that moment. Well, we are talking about Potter so there was nothing going though his mind. Or was there.

'Do you play chess, Malfoy?'

Draco looked up from his work, what was Potter playing at? 'Yes, why?'


	5. how about a game of chess?

(Ok … but I have no idea what a beta is, so if some one would e-mail me at and told me what it is, it would be many thanks. And sorry it took so long to get out, I have no excuse. I am just a bad little girl.)

Chapter 5: how about a game of chess?

'Your cheating, Potter!'

'What, no I'm not.'

'You have to be, no one beats me at chess.' It was true Draco was a very accomplished chess player. 'I can't believe you would stoop to as low as cheating Potter, I thought you were a fair player. I am very disappointed in you.'

The boys had been playing chess the last hour. Since Snape hadn't checked on them and the work was finished they saw no harm in playing the game. Malfoy had just lost to Potter, to his great surprise. But the point was that the enemies where finding different ways to show rivalry.

It was a shock to think that Potter could be as good as Malfoy in chess. Chess is a game of strategy and lots of thought. Not very many people have the natural talent to play and even fewer people go on to develop that skill. Potter it seems had talents in everything he did and that bothered Malfoy to the core.

'Who taught you how to play anyway Potter?'

'Ron. If you think I'm good, you should play him. He is the best player I know.' what a game that would be, a Weasley and a Malfoy at a game of chess, I know I would pay to see that.

'You must not know very many people. 'Said Draco off casually. 'You know Potter its not that your good, it's just that your strategy took me off guard, that's all.' stated Malfoy putting the pieces back for another game.

'Is that so? And how is my strategy, if you don't mind me asking? Tell me from the great mind of Draco Malfoy.' he said sarcastically.

'Fine I will. You, Potter, unlike normal people, drive right into the battle field without thinking. Now this way can be both good and bad. While this method may give you a surprised head start, you always take casualties. See like here,' Malfoy said pointing to the bored, 'you lost your queen to my pawn. If you were to think out your moves before you do them, you wouldn't lose so many.'

'O.k. Malfoy I get it you can stop.' this was the exact thing Potter didn't want to hear. Every one told him he had to think before he acted, in everything. His unwillingness to listen to reason is what killed his godfather, or at least that what he told himself everyday.

The sting of loosing Sirius was still weighting down on his heart. He still had the dreams of watching his godfather falling through the veil night after night. One of his greatest fears was that his stupidity would end up getting him killed. Or more importantly one of his friends.

'Wait I'm not finished. Another bad thing is that the next time we play this game, I'm not going to be tricked by you being head strong and running into battle.'

'Shut up and play, Malfoy I don't care anymore how I play.' Oh, did Malfoy strike a nerve with the Golden Boy. Well, one day he would have to dig further into this little sore spot of Potter's. But at the moment their 'friendship' was to new to be compromised. Malfoy had a plan for the sweet spot Potter had for his head strong battle tactics.

'Okay, Potter. So are you going to tell me what happen to make you so _SAD_?' asked Malfoy for the tenth time. It wasn't that he wanted to know what made Potter so upset, no it was that he wanted to see if he would tell him. Malfoy didn't believe that curiosity really killed the cat.

He had to admit he was starting to have a little crush on the dark haired boy. Yeah the boy had clothes that were too big for him and could act really stupid at times but his black messy hair was really sexy and his emerald green eyes where so enchanting. And he was funny. It was never boring with Potter. He could say as much for Crabbe and Goyle, his bodyguards. Between the two of them they had a brain the size of a peanut.

Harry flashed him with an award winning smile. 'Ok, Malfoy what do you want to know?' What, was Potter going to tell Malfoy what he wants to know?

Malfoy smirked and eyed the sexy brunette. 'What are your Muggles like?'

Potter laughed what of all things he could ask he asked what his Aunt and Uncle were like. Where should he start? 'Why do you want to know that?' asked Potter still laughing in Malfoy's face.

Malfoy felt embarrassed but he didn't show it. How was he supposed to know what Muggles where like, he's never talked to one, much less meet one? 'Because, I don't know what they are like, and you seem to hate yours. I just wanted to know, but I don't what to hear it if all you're going to do is laugh at me.'

'No, no I'll tell you Malfoy. What do you want to know about them? What they eat? How they fight? Or maybe how the mail post works?' Potter listed questions once asked be Mr. Weasley. If he could talk to Mr. Weasley about muggle things, why couldn't he talk to Malfoy about them? Perhaps enlightening the other boy would change his mind about them all together.

Draco shook his head, 'No, I want to know what they did to you.' if Malfoy could get this out of Potter he could get anything out of him.

'Well, they have done a lot of things to me, but one thing that I hate is that they never told me I was a wizard.' Potter said seriously.

'Ha, yeah right I don't believe that. The Famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Live didn't know he was a wizard, I don't believe that.' Malfoy always thought that the Boy Who Live would live a life with love, fun and games all mixed into one.

'You asked Malfoy, I just told the truth.' stated Potter, moving his knight to capture one of Draco's pawns. What more was there to say, shit happen to him and if Malfoy was too stupid to believe the truth when he heard it that was his problem. In fact he felt a little pissed that Malfoy didn't believe him, like he would lie about something like that. But when he considered who he was talking to, the anger quickly subsided. Of course Malfoy didn't believe him, it was Malfoy. He was starting to forget that.

'Ask you no questions and you'll tell no lies, it that it?' Potter nodded in agreement. Just than Snape found it to be just the right time to check on them. He opened the door so that it slammed into the wall behind it., knocking down some of the items of the wall.

'What do you two think your doing just sitting there doing nothing?' he asked sneering at Harry, as if it were his idea. Then he saw the chess board between them. Now that was his ideas. 'I see that Mr. Malfoy is teaching you the proper way to conduct battle, Mr. Potter. I hope your learning something, for once in you life.'

'Yes, sir.' Potter replied standing up from the floor and bringing himself up to his full height. Almost in a way to challenge the Professor. Malfoy sensed the hostility right away and found it very entertaining. 'But I'm the one that is teaching Malfoy about running into battle. I'm the one that won.'

Professor Snape looked to Draco for a conformation. Malfoy nodded in replay. Snape turned back to Potter and scowled. 'You may leave now Mr. Malfoy. I want to have a word with Potter here, alone.'

Malfoy gathered his things and went out the door. But he didn't go back to his common room even though it was well after curfew. No, he waited just outside the door, waiting for Potter. What was he going to say to Potter? What was the reason he stayed. Well, one he wanted to know what Snape would have to say to him that he wasn't aloud to hear. And the second, well he could tell him he wanted to say bye or something. Or he could tell him that he wanted to have really hot sex with him and that would be the end of that.


	6. Personal Tutor

chapter six: Personal Tutor

As soon as Draco disappeared behind the door, Snape turned and faced Harry, for the first time in awhile, with a civil look in his eyes. He gestured to the chair before his desk for Harry to sit; following in suite after Harry did so. Snape leaned forward and fixed Harry with his gaze.

"Mr. Potter, he began, I don't think you need me to remind you of the score on your last potion assignment."

Harry cringed. He hadn't expected this, news about Voldemort yes, but never in a million years did he ever think that Snape cared enough about him to lecture him on a grade. Now speaking of the grade….not too pretty, it was failing actually and right up the alley between horrendous and pitiful.

Snape continued, "I also don't think you need me to tell you how disappointed the Headmaster is with your performance in this class."

'Figures' Harry thought. 'Snape wouldn't care about my grades…In fact he probably jacks off to the thought of failing me. The Bastard.' Snape paused and watched the scowl form on Harry's face.

A smirk curled on his lips at the sight. "So the Headmaster has demanded that I provided you a tutor, in hopes that you would pass the class." He leaned over closer, so close in fact; Harry could actually count his professor's nose hairs, if he wasn't so repulsed at the sight. "I don't really think that there's any hope for you in potions, Mr. Potter. You're going to fail, just like your father failed in life."

To say Harry was mad at his professor would be an understatement. He was livid. He'd probably have steam coming out of his ears, or foam dripping from his mouth if he'd been any madder. He shot up from his seat and had to forcibly restrain himself from strangling Snape then and there. "Good night, professor." He ground out between clenched teeth. With that he turned on his heal and headed for the door.

Snape stopped him before his hand reached the door knob. "Mr. Malfoy will be tutoring you for three weeks. After that I will give you a private exam that will determine your success in my class. I recommend you begin studying." He paused, giving Harry enough time to open the door. "I'll look forward to seeing you in detention tomorrow night." He called after him, a smirk sounding clear in his voice.

Harry slammed the door behind him, anger almost bringing tears to his eyes. How dare Snape bring up his father again! If only the damn vampire would get over his damn grudges and move on with his life. His anger was clouding his sight and judgment so much, he didn't notice who he bumped into, sending them both to the floor.

"OW! You big brute!" cried Malfoy playfully from his spot on the floor. Harry, being the polite Gryffindor he is, put out a hand to the other boy but, as he expected, it was pushed aside. Draco stood without help and dusted himself off. "So, what's the big deal? You burst out of there like a virgin being chased by a hooker"

Harry rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to keep his temper down, not to mention blocking the mental images he was getting. "Did you know?" Malfoy looked at him confused. Again with the emotion in his face. What the hell was up with that! Dra-Malfoy never showed emotions before! He must be playing a trick, he had to be. With all the talking to him without saying one word about his friends/parents/or beliefs and he was showing emotion. Harry could imagine Malfoy maybe slipping up once or twice but this many times in one night was ridiculous. "Did you know?" he repeated in a dangerous voice.

"Know what, you dumb sod?" Malfoy spat.

"About Snape making you my tutor!" he yelled, "Don't lie to me Malfoy! I know you know something. Malfoys always know something."

Malfoy stood up to his full height, still a tad shorter than Harry but not much, and approached Potter. "You don't know a damn thing about my family Potter, so don't go assuming anything until you know the facts." he said between clenched teeth. "And when Severus decides to make me your tutor, Satan better get out his long johns, cause hell will have frozen over."

Harry took a deep breath, talking to Malfoy was harder than it looked, "Snape made you my personal tutor for potions because he said I was failing." An awkward moment of silence ensued, only to be broken by Malfoy and his mocking laugher. "What could be more priceless, more perfect than Snape sending the Gryffindor Golden Boy to the snake pit"

"Stop laughing Malfoy, it's not funny."

Malfoy gasped for air, "But it is... don't you see... the professors are trying to throw us together..." he went back into his fits of laughter. "It's so predictable!"

"That's stupid, why would they do that?" stuttered Potter. "Because, Dear Saint Potter" replied Malfoy, bringing himself under control, "You are The Boy Who Lived, and I am the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune and the Malfoy secrets. Do you know how much your little Order needs the information I store in my head? With my alliance you could have all the information you need to defeat Voldemort."

Harry paused to consider this. It sounded reasonable… "What if Snape just thinks that we'll spend so much time fighting that we'll never get any studying done? Therefore when the exam comes up I'll fail for sure"

"Hmmm…sounds like something he would do doesn't it. Well I guess we'll have to thwart his plans, whatever they may be." He tilted his head to one side and smirked. Harry found himself drawn to the milky white skin that was revealed in that slight movement of Malfoy's head. He quickly realized this and snapped himself out of his fazed out state.

"What do you mean by that?" He razed an eyebrow suspiciously.

Malfoy smiled a truly devious smile. "Well Potter. It means that you'll just have to make a perfect score on his exam that's all."

"WHAT! That's beyond impossible! It's insane"

"Trust me; I know you can do it"

Now that, if nothing else Malfoy had said/done, caught him off guard.

"What?" Malfoy turned on his heal and headed to the Slitherin common rooms, waving briefly over his shoulder at the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-His. Snape was a genius, what better way to spend time with Potter then to be his personal tutor. And Draco meant to spend every minute he had with the Wondering Golden Savior.

MPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMP

As soon as Harry entered the Gryffindor common room he was greeted warmly by his two best friends. He barely had time to respond before a bushel of curly brown hair, also known as Hermione, came bounding up to him and shoved his homework in his face.

"Harry! It's about time your through with that detention. Hurry and get your homework done so you can get a good night's sleep for tomorrow"

Harry looked at her curiously, "Mione, remind me what tomorrow is"

Ron gave an exasperated sigh from the other side of the room. "Come on, Harry! The first trip to Hogsmead is tomorrow"

Harry smacked himself on the forehead and laughed out loud. How could "I have forgotten? It's not like I've been swamped with detentions and tutoring sessions or anything"

"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione guided him to where she and Ron had been sitting.

"Nothing just that I'm failing potions and now, not only do I have to spend my bloody detentions with Malfoy, he has to tutor me as well!" He threw up his hands for emphasis.

There was a prompt 'thud' as Ron fell out of his chair at the sound of his untimely foe, the prince of Slytherin. "What's that bloody bastard Snape thinking! Sending you to be with the evil ferret. I'm telling you Harry, their out to get you. He gasped suddenly coming to a realization. Malfoy's probably working with Snape to capture you for 'You-know-who"

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Brilliant deduction Sherlock! Don't be absurd Ronald, Snape works for the Order. He would never willing put Harry in any danger. He is always trying to get him out of harms way."

"But Hermione, what if its all an act. What if Snape is only pretending to sadistically trying to help Harry, when in reality he is working with Malfoy to give him over to You-Know-Who"

Hermione shook her head at her friend's suspicion. Harry said nothing. Absorbing what Ron said.

What if, is right.

MPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMP

The Next day Draco woke to the most peaceful of mornings. There was no sun in the sky, the wind was blowing, and the rain was pouring. There is nothing like a day in the middle of autumn. Autumn and winter were Draco's favorite time of year, with the cold air outside and the warm fire inside. He hated the heat. After all, his skin was sensitive of the sun and he didn't tan very well either. Plus he hated to swim, and in the heat that's all there is to do, because it's to hot to do anything else, like Quiddich for example. Just think of how hot it would be flying around in those heavy robes! So for Draco, the days with no sun were the best days. Those were the days he could put on his best coat and do whatever he wanted, because everyone else was stuck inside with him. Including Harry Potter.

He got out of bed and went to refresh himself in the restroom. Oh how very vain our dear Draco is, he washed every blemish from his face, and combed every hair into place. When he was finished his mirror said in a very approving voice,

'Looking as perfect as ever we are.'

Draco winked at himself in the mirror and replied, "Did you expect anything less?" and went on his way down to breakfast.

When entering the Great Hall Draco spotted Potter sitting amounts his friends and he winked in his direction. Potter's eyes narrowed and followed his every movement. But he ignored him and went to him table of fellow Slytherins.

Once he sat down though, and Potter's eyes left his, Draco couldn't keep his eyes from the Griffindor Golden Boy.

"So, where are we going today?" asked Blaise from beside him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked not moving his eyes from Potter.

Potter wanted him; he just didn't know it yet. What great fun he would have with the boy. He wondered if Potter had any experience...in...Well you know. Then as a response to the past thought he scoffed under his breath so no one could here. Of course he has, he's the Boy-Who-Sodding-Lived.

"Its Hogsmeade day, don't you remember?" his friend replied.

"No I completely forgot" he replied, still distracted.

"Obviously," came the retort. "Why do you keep making googly eyes at Potter?" asked Blaise, following Draco's eyes.

Draco laced his fingers behind his head and said in a smug tone. "Something you wouldn't understand...no, not at all."


End file.
